Running alternating current (AC) power to various equipment in a facility is costly because it requires plans, permits, electricians and inspections. Power over Ethernet (PoE) is an inline power technology that is capable of delivering power over an Ethernet networking cable to various devices that have Ethernet connectivity.
In a PoE system, powered devices can be used to provide data and power connections. The power collected can be used to power network circuits and any excess power can be passed-through to downlink power sourcing equipment connections. At any time it is possible that one of the power sources may be removed, which impacts the amount of available power to support the network circuits and power connections that were served prior to the removal.